


I've Been Drinkin'

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Band-Aids, Closeted Character, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dally and Johnny have had a thing going for a while now- everyone knows that. It's funny how a couple beers and bruises can make everything explode.





	I've Been Drinkin'

Johnny Cade

Dallas Winston

* * *

 

Johnny shivered, pulling himself off the Curtis couch. The typically warm family home was ten times cooler without any of the family at home. His thin, bare feet padded across the wood floor into the kitchen. His cold hands disappeared in the too-big jacket that he was sure belonged to Darry. Pony, Soda, and Darry had escaped the city for the weekend to go camping and Johnny had taken refuge from his own house in their empty one. He glanced at the dusty clock on the kitchen counter. It was 2am and Johnny couldn’t sleep at all. He pondered going out for a smoke to relax, but then he heard a crash from the front of the house. Johnny immediately froze, his hand running over the jagged scar on his face from the Socs. He realized with a sick feeling that his switchblade was on the coffee table in the living room. He quickly moved to the living room, eyes fixed on the entrance, the door flapping in the summer wind. He had just picked up his blade from where it lay when he heard a cry from behind him.

“Johnnycakes!” The familiar voice made Johnny spin around. The wild seventeen-year old captured Johnny in his arms, hugging him tightly. Johnny gasped in surprise, wriggling out of the taller boy’s grip. He slipped his knife into his jean pocket, relief quickly replacing his fright. Johnny wrinkled his nose at the smell of booze coming off his friend. His normally icy eyes were light and happy.

“Dally, you been drinking?” Dally’s bright white smile faltered just a bit. He threw his arm back over the teenager’s slight shoulders, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Just a little,” Johnny sighed, trying not to lean into Dally anymore than he already was. He had to admit, the human contact felt pretty good after being alone for hours. Dally’s jacket smelled like home to Johnny. Cigarettes, hair oil, and a certain musk that was particularly Dally. He took a deep breath and removed Dally’s arm from around his shoulders, blushing slightly. He turned his back to Dally to hide his face and went into the kitchen.

“You’re absolutely pickled,” He stated. Dally wandered after him like a lost puppy, hands in his pockets.

“Am not!” Johnny flipped on the yellowish light in the kitchen and leaned against a counter. Dally stood a foot away. He tilted his head back and examined him carefully. Dally stared back. Johnny’s big brown eyes were steady and warm, a playful light flickering in the depths of them. All of the sudden they narrowed and Johnny reached up with a trembling hand. His fingertips softly brushed over a purple bruise shining on Dally’s cheekbone, complete with a fresh cut. Dally’s eyes fluttered closed at the soft caress and he shuddered, wondering if he’d ever been touched with that much care. He sniffled, feeling a weird stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes. When he opened them, Johnny’s hand had migrated to the back of his head, fingers tangled in his thick, dark hair. Dally suddenly felt very not drunk, hyperaware of Johnny’s every movement. Johnny suddenly retracted his hand as if he’d been shocked.

“You know how I feel about drinking,” He whispered in a hurt voice. Realization about Johnny’s home life hit Dally and he was overcome with waves of guilt. Although there hadn’t been a rumble for a week or two, Johnny had fresh bruises on his face.

“Johnny, I’m so sorry,” He pleaded. But the damage was done, he could see it in Johnny’s eyes. Johnny turned away, shoulders trembling. Dally hesitantly placed a scarred hand on his shoulder. “Let me make it up to you,” Johnny gathered himself.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. On the stool,” Johnny said in a determined voice. As Dally followed orders, he questioned who he was, following this tiny boy’s commands. He took his jacket off and dumped it onto the floor, leaving him in a gray t-shirt. Johnny fished out the first aid kit from under the sink. Dally swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the shapes of Johnny’s body under his black t-shirt and jeans. With his small build and wiry muscles, he could’ve been a girl. Johnny fished out the antibacterial cream, and positioned himself between Dally’s knees. He was just a little taller than Dally when he was sitting on the stool.

“You really don’t have to-” Dally said as Johnny unscrewed the cap.

“Shh.”

With the back of his hand Johnny nudged Dally’s jaw so that his cheekbone with the bruise was better exposed to him. It took all of Dally’s self-restraint to not move his large hands up to Johnny’s thin hips. He kept his gaze focused on the ground, feeling the cool ointment being spread tenderly onto his face. It stung only a little, but Dally barely felt it, too concerned with Johnny’s warm breath on his face and light touch on his face. He was sure that Johnny could hear his racing heartbeat.

Johnny wiped off his fingers and unpackaged a band-aid swiftly, lightly putting it over the scrape. He smiled softly at his handiwork. Dally’s breath was almost taken away by the beauty and innocence of the sixteen year old. Dally was a total hood in comparison.

“All done,” He looked like an angel in the moonlight that shone through the window above the sink. The curtains cast pale shadows over his young face, making his scar stick out. Johnny hated the mark, but Dally loved it as much as he loved the rest of Johnny.

“You could be a nurse,” Dally gave Johnny a lopsided grin and he snorted.

“Yeah right,” He pushed Dally’s shoulder and laughed. Somewhere outside, an owl hooted. The atmosphere turned from light to serious in an instant as their eyes met. Dally’s eyes fixed on Johnny’s lips for a moment to long. They were plump and slightly parted, inches away from his own. Johnny looked like he wanted to pull away and run, so Dally did the unthinkable, placing his hands on those hips he always loved.

“Dal, I just- I just don’t know…” Johnny stammered.

“Just let me do something?” Dally said quietly, pulling Johnny a little closer. Their chests were almost touching. Johnny’s eyes were shimmering with anticipation as he nodded. Their noses brushed momentarily and Dally’s eyes closed as he brushed his lips with Johnny’s. He pulled away after just a second, not wanting to overwhelm Johnny. Johnny’s eyes stayed closed for a moment, and Dally admired the extra-long lashes that swept his soft cheeks. He had never kissed another boy before, but it was just like kissing a girl. Except better, because it was his Johnny.

“I liked that,” Johnny said, a small smile forming.

“Yeah?” Dally asked, pressing their lips back together briefly.

“Yeah,” Johnny responded, eyes bright and lovely. Dally kissed him again, longer this time, Johnny kissing back after a little while. They broke apart to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together.

“C’mere,” Dally murmured, hoisting the light boy onto his lap. Johnny squeaked, accidentally kicking the cabinets behind him in shock. Dally laughed as Johnny securely wrapped his legs around his waist. He snuck his hands underneath his thin black t-shirt, and Johnny tensed before warming up to the feeling of Dally’s rough hands on his bare skin. He hesitantly placed his hands on Dally’s muscular shoulders, before sliding them all the way around his neck. This time it was Johnny who initiated the kiss. Dally responded eagerly, hands sliding easily into the perfectly fitted crevices on Johnny’s hips. As the kiss got a little sloppier, Johnny slid his hands into Dally’s soft hair, accidentally tugging. Dally gave a little moan, which shook Johnny to his core.

“Sorry!” He yelped, pulling away instantly. Dally chased Johnny’s lips with his own but came up empty.

“I loved it,” He said, voice husky. Johnny turned a deep shade of red and Dally laughed mischievously. He trailed up Johnny’s neck to his ear with soft kisses and Johnny squirmed. He continued down his jaw, and Johnny let out a small noise of pleasure, trying to keep his hands to himself. Dally’s hands explored every inch of Johnny’s back and Johnny gasped at the new sensations. Dally’s mouth was hard at work leaving little nips and kisses all over Johnny’s soft neck. Eventually, he came to a spot that caused Johnny to sink his fingers deeper into Dally’s hair than before and tip his head back. He let out a quiet breathy moan.

“Dal…” His name on Johnny’s lips in that way went to straight to Dally’s head and he crushed his lips onto Johnny’s, swallowing the rest of his moans. Johnny kissed back fiercely, but Dally showed his dominance by standing up with Johnny still wrapped around him. Hands under Johnny’s butt, he walked them to the living room. Johnny clung to him tightly, never breaking the kiss. Dally tossed Johnny onto the couch, barely giving him time to utter a word before he was back on top of him, smothering him in kisses. Johnny’s hands were everywhere, on Dally’s face, in his hair, running up and down his arms and shoulders. Dally cradled Johnny’s face in his hands as he kissed him senseless, never tiring of the feeling of his lips on his own. Dally eventually pulled off, wanting to admire the beauty under him.

“I love you,” He blurted as he stroked Johnny’s chestnut locks off of his face.

“I love you too,” came the quiet reply.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHH this book is ruining my life


End file.
